


Sweet Confessions

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [20]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shy Jimin, because shy jimin is my favorite tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: It all seemed so much like high school, the awkwardness and shyness of two people as they admitted their feelings to one another afraid of rejection, the feelings amplified when a kiss was involved as well.





	Sweet Confessions

Your mind buzzed as you thought about that as your staring at your best friend since middle school his hands in his back pockets as he glanced at his feet, clicking them together before taking a deep breath and looking back up at you. "I-"

 

"Jimin, I know," you say with a small smile. Hoping not only to calm his nerves but your beating heart.

 

His eyes opened wide as he then tilted his head to the side before speaking "I still want to say it though. Y/N I have liked you for such a long time, and I was such a fool for suppressing my feelings for years. I should have told you the second I realized but I didn't want to lose my best friend. In fact, I am still worried I may," His eyes met you, desperation visible as he tried his best to figure out what you were thinking. 

 

Grabbing his hand you pulled him closer before inching your face closer to his. “would you mind if I kiss you?” you whisper as your inch your lips closer to his. 

 

Eyes wide in shock he simply nodded, his lips pressing against yours as you both moved your lips against one another.

 

Your hands slowly trailed up his arms and snaked around his neck, his hands coming up to rest on your waist as you both relished at the moment. All the worry, the nerves melting away the longer your lips were connected to one another. 

 

Jimin was your best friend and you loved him for just about as long as he had loved you, and you were not going to let him doubt his feeling for you or back out now. Not after years of waiting for this very moment, this kiss. I was everything you could have asked for and more.


End file.
